No One's There
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Insanity makes humans think foolish things. Greed causes them to go ahead with their plans. The poor victim turns into a monster and poor Rukia is the one that suffers.


**I got this fucked idea out of nowhere! Honestly, my mind is scary. I was watching 'Courage the Cowardly Dog' for Ra's sake! I am so gonna suffer when I die XD. Hope you all enjoy and please hurt me for writing this thing!**

**Song: Let Me Hear You Scream by Ozzy Osbourne**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"How insane are you? You can't do this, Doctor Aizen!"

A man with thick glasses and thick brown locks of hair sat at his desk, sipping tea calmly as his fellow doctors gave him a look of shock. He placed the cup down and sighed softly as the warm liquid soothed his throat. He opened his chocolate brown eyes, revealing the insanity he hid so well from others until now. Sosuke Aizen stood from his leather chair, placing his hands in his lab coat before walking around his desk to stare at the small audience. On his desk was sample of a new drug he was making, its purpose was to create the perfect human.

"My fellow men, I am so close to ending the troubles of humanity. Imagine a human without any flaws. A perfect being! I only need to test this out on an actual human instead of the rat in my lab to see if it truly works. That's where you all come in." Aizen said, using his alluring voice to convince the elder men.

"But what if this experiment of yours doesn't work? We would not only lose our jobs, but the life of the patient." Kisuke said, his long blond hair covering his eyes from sight.

"This concoction of mine is fool proof. I will gladly take the blame if the test subject suffers an untimely death, but let us not look at the negatives. Look at the positives; The money, recognition, the power we will all receive when my drug makes the perfect human! We will have the world at our knees begging for this." Aizen said, raising his hands up in the air and closing his eyes when the mention of the world crossed his mind.

"This sounds like something a greedy and insane man would create. I will not partake in this, Sosuke. This is too much for me to handle." Kisuke said, getting to his feet.

"I find that strange, Kisuke. I got the idea for this drug from some of your old notes; I believed that you of all people would want to join me." Aizen said, leaning on his desk and smiling darkly at the blond man.

"I wrote those notes when I was trying to find a way to save a dying friend of mine. She has already passed away so I don't have a need for searching for immortality. You, on the other hand, are just looking for a way to escape death." Kisuke said, walking to the door.

Only three men followed the blond man, believing his words were honest and truthful.

Ten men stayed in the room, their greed slowly devouring them and forcing them to take part in this horrendous experiment.

"You ten are no fools. We will have the earth on its knees begging us to give them this extraordinary drug." Aizen said, one man raised his hand slowly.

"What do you call this drug, Doctor Aizen?"

Aizen's smile turned corrupted as he picked up the vile that held the drug. He looked at the dark violet liquid, swirling in his hand and tilting it so he could read the name he had given it.

"The name of the drug is Hogyoku." Aizen said, memorized by the dance the liquid was doing when he swirled the vile gently.

**~A Week Later~**

"Doctor Kurosaki, what is wrong with this patient here?"

The group of interns followed their attending to the bed of a patient, the tallest one biting his lower lip before answering the question.

"Mr. Tousen came in because he was feeling pain in his abdominal." Ichigo said, smiling when his attending nodded in agreement.

"Good, now I have other patients to see so I'll give you all the rest of the day off. You guys keep working hard and I will see you tomorrow." The attending said, walking out of the room that was slowly emptying.

"Before you all leave, may I get some water?" Tousen asked, Rukia Kuchiki turned to her boyfriend and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Go ahead. I will get you some water right now, Mr. Tousen." Rukia said, turning to the quiet blind man and smiling.

"Thank you, Nurse Kuchiki." Tousen said, smiling softly before Rukia slipped out of the room with her boyfriend walking out.

"I'll meet you at the car." Ichigo said, Rukia nodded before they went their separate ways.

"Doctor Kurosaki, may I have a moment with you?"

Ichigo turned his attention to one of the most respected doctor and smiled weakly. Doctor Aizen walked slower when he saw that Ichigo had stopped and slowly approached him with a sincere smile. An uneasy feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach, but Ichigo pushed it aside once the man stood right in front of him with warm eyes.

"Do you need anything, Doctor Aizen?" Ichigo asked, putting his clipboard under his arm.

"Actually, I came to inform you that I have chosen you to assist me in a new drug the hospital has just finished creating." Aizen said, his smile still warm as his mind darkens.

Ichigo Kurosaki was the only one fit for the testing; He was at the right age, in great health, and the most intelligent of all the other interns in the hospital. Aizen had selected him and if the experimenting went will, the drug would make Ichigo Kurosaki the first perfect human. Of course, Aizen would be next and kill the young man when tries to speak of it. Immortality will be in Sosuke Aizen's hand and his alone.

"Oh sure. When do you need me, sir?" Ichigo asked, scratching his chin gently.

"Right now to be honest. I promise this will be quick." Aizen said, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's shoulder and walking him to his private quarters.

Ichigo walked awkwardly with the older male, looking to where Rukia had run off to and sighing before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone.

**Doc Aizen wants me 2 help him wit somethin. U can wait 4 me or head home. I will be in room 208 if u wait 4 me. Luv u. (=3=)**

Rukia giggled when she read the cute kiss face Ichigo had sent her, handing the cup of water the man on the bed and closing her phone. She turned to Tousen and gave him a pat on his shoulder as he took a slow sip.

"Do you need anything else, Mr. Tousen?" Rukia asked, the man smiled faintly before turning his head to the sound of her voice.

'No, that's all. Thank you, Nurse Kuchiki." Tousen said, Rukia gave him a gentle squeeze before walking to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Tousen." Rukia said, turning her head when he cleared his throat.

"Please, call me Kaname." He said, Rukia nodded and opened the door.

"See you tomorrow, Kaname." Rukia said, shutting the door when she heard him chuckle softly.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood beside the elder man as he pushed open the door, revealing a lone bed that had straps around the edges. Ichigo could see a large one-sided window and turned to the older doctor when the door shut behind him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes when he saw the doctor walking to him while reaching into his pocket.<p>

"What is this, Doctor Aizen?" Ichigo questioned, backing away when the doctor pulled out a needle.

"Just lay down on the table, Ichigo. This will make you feel much better." Aizen said, reaching out to the young man. Ichigo swiped away his hand before glaring at the man in front of him.

"This isn't right. What the hell are you trying to give me?" Ichigo said, his body tensing when he saw Aizen's smile break away.

"Ichigo, do not make me repeat myself. Just lie down and let me inject you." Aizen said, the liquid in the needle swaying from side to side.

"Fuck that! I'm out of here." Ichigo growled, trying to walk around the taller man. The minute he stood beside the brown-haired man, Ichigo felt something prick him painfully on the side of his neck. He jumped away from the man as he grabbed his neck, feeling light-headed before falling to his knees.

"That was just to keep you from running away, Kurosaki. The real fun has yet to begin." Aizen said, walking toward the drugged young man before lifting him up and placing him on table.

Ichigo's head was spinning uncontrollably and he felt nauseous as his vision blurred and the room began to spin around him. His eyes were about to shut close when he felt a slight pinch on his left arm, making him snap his eyes open before the rolled behind his head. Aizen stepped away once he had successfully injected the young man with his drug, watching as the man's body began to jolt spontaneously and twitch. This went on for a few more moments before Ichigo's hazel eyes snapped open one last time before rolling back, his bangs covering his eyes as his heart stopped beating. Aizen could hear the men in the other room panicking and glared at the mirror that hid the men before taking a few steps toward Ichigo's now limp body.

"Men, we have nothing to worry about." Aizen said.

"We killed someone! We're going to jail!"

Aizen narrowed his eyes before something caught his eyes. He looked down at Ichigo's body and watched as his skin began to pale, turning almost snow white like his hair. His nails began to turn black and from what Aizen could see from Ichigo's open mouth, his tongue was turning a dark blue. Aizen smiled when he pressed his hand on the boy's chest to find a pulse and looked up at the mirror.

"Men, we have done it! We have created the perfe-"

"Doctor Aizen!"

A hand wrapped tightly around the doctor's neck as the chains around its wrist broke and scattered on the floor. Aizen gagged and wrapped his hand around the arm, watching as the young man began to grin and the rest of the chains began to break when he pulled on them. Aizen staggered back, gasping for air as the man sat up. His head slowly turned to Aizen and he opened his eyes, revealing glowing yellow eyes surrounded by darkness. The man before him grinned widened before snapping the man's neck with one small movement. The men screamed in terror as Sosuke Aizen's dead body broke through the glass that separated the man and them. Cowering when a loud crackling laugh echoed around them.

* * *

><p>Rukia had been waiting for a half an hour, her impatience getting the best of her. She looked back at her text before heading off the room Ichigo had told her about. The hall was deserted when she entered the third level of the hospital and an uneasiness washed over her as she walked down the halls. Her heart began to beat a bit fast but it went faster when she heard an agonizing screaming coming from the room Ichigo was to be in. She ran toward it, pushing open the jammed door.<p>

"Ichigo!"

Rukia screamed loudly after that when she saw the blood covering the walls and body parts scattering on the floor. A lone figure was in the other room across from her, hunched over something and tearing at the screaming body before it. Rukia gasped and covered her mouth, the need to vomit become to much. She threw up softly but loud enough that the figure in the room heard the noise. Tears burned Rukia's indigo eyes from the scene and she sobbed softly, only looking up when she heard glass breaking beneath her feet.

Rukia looked up as the figure walked toward the opening that connected the room, her hands trembling when the light hit the figure's head. She screamed, making the figure laugh and jump over the ledge. It looked like Ichigo… yet it was the complete opposite of Ichigo. His once sun-kissed skin was now snow white like his hair and his eyes were a taunting yellow as the glowed in the dimly lighted room. Rukia's hand opened door and she scrambled out, making the thing follow after her.

Laughing. It seemed to only be able to do two things; Laugh and kill. Rukia screamed as she ran, hoping to attract some attention so she could be helped. Her screams were silence when the thing appeared before her, grinning at her as its crazed eyes washed over her quivering body. He reached out to touch her face, only to have Rukia swipe it away and run into a nearby room.

It followed after her, snickering when she tried to lock it out. It swiftly kicked open the door and watched as Rukia locked herself in yet another room. This room was similar like the room the massacre had been but this time, the window between the two could be seen through by both people. Rukia looked out the window, hyperventilating as the thing neared the window and placed its palms on the window. No smile was on its face but its eyes bore deeply into Rukia's eyes.

Rukia took a deep calming breath as she hesitantly walked toward the mirror.

"Ich-… Ichigo?" Rukia asked, stopping when she felt that the distance was enough to keep her safe.

"Ichigo ain't here at the moment. Leave a message 'nd I'll be sure ta give it ta him."

Rukia backed away when the twisted voice of the thing spoke out, laughing soon after when it saw her expression. It raised an eyebrow, wiggling it before leaning his face more toward the mirror.

"Did ya honestly thing I couldn't talk? Ya killin' meh!" It crackled, throwing its head back and laughing. Rukia covered her mouth before she glared at the monster.

"What have you done with Ichigo?" Rukia shouted, watching as the thing tilted its head to the side and snickered.

"I ain't done shit ta… the King. It was the fucka Aizen that did this, I'm just takin' advantage of the moment, Rukia!" It said, licking its lips slowly to wipe away the blood from his face. Rukia stumbled away the mirror, her arms wrapping around her body.

"How… How do you know my name?" Rukia stuttered, looking around the room.

"How can I ferget the King's first! I know everythin' he does 'nd so much more. I see everythin' he sees through his memories. I feel everythin' he felt in those memories. Fuck, Rukia, ya were so fuckin' tight." It cooed, licking the mirror with its blue tongue while grinning at Rukia. She cringed before her back hit the wall, looking back to see the thing looking at her lustfully.

"Ya my Queen. My one 'nd only queen. 'Nd a queen needs ta satisfy her King." It purred, leaning its body into the glass. Rukia shook her head, tears falling to the floor from the violent movement before looking defiantly at it.

"No! You're not Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, making it scowl.

"Don'cha see? I am the King. This is his body but now it's mine. Just like ya gonna be soon." It said.

Rukia shrieked when the mirror shattered into pieces with just one strike of its fist. The crackling laughter returned and soon Rukia felt pressure around her neck. She looked up in shook as the thing neared her face, pressing its fingers to her subtle lips.

"I don' want ya callin' meh Ichigo while I fuck ya. Call me… No name. 'Cause let's face it! I truly have NO NAME!" It shouted before throwing Rukia to the floor. She gasped when she hit the cold floor and tried to crawl away, only to feel something heavy and cold smother her small body. She begged softly as she felt her legs being pried apart and a large hand went to her waist.

"Ya so fuckin' tiny. Can't believe ya can take meh in wit'out breakin'. Hmm… I need ta taste ya…"

Rukia shrieked and attacked its head repeatedly when she was force to her back. She hit anywhere her hands could reach yet nothing seemed to affect it was it pulled down her scrubs and panties to reveal her womanhood. He snickered when she was revealed to him before his finger gently traced her lips.

"Ya ta dry. Gotta get ya wet fer meh." It purred, lowering his mouth to her opening.

Rukia screamed and thrashed when she felt his tongue lick her slowly before entering. She gripped his hair, trying to tear him away, but halted when his tongue found her clit and slowly began to massage her sensitive bud.

She bit into her bottom lip and whimpered when he nipped at her, making her get slowly wet by his slow nips and licks. He slowly began to suck at her juices, chuckling when he heard her gurgled moans of pleasure.

Rukia tried to squirm away as the pleasure began to grow, only turning it on even more and began suck harshly.

Rukia let out a scream when she felt his mouth ravish her and bring her to heaven. Her body felt heated and sweat appeared from her pores but she was able to remain in reality when it loomed over her body. She pushed at it and glared as she panted heavily.

It raised an eyebrow before giving her cheek a long, slow lick. Relishing the taste of sweat on her soft skin. He grinned against the flesh of her cheek before kissing its way to her ear.

"Didn' ya enjoy the way I made ya cum wit' my mouth?" It whispered, rocking its hips against Rukia's core. She grimaced when she felt something hard before closing her eyes and looking away.

"Ya don' wanna look at meh? That can be arranged."

Rukia grunted lowly when she felt her chest being pressed against the floor. Her hands held down beneath her body so she could not squirm away and she felt something teasingly poke at her entrance.

Ichigo was naturally a tease when it came to the bedroom but Rukia was disgusted by the fact that THIS was not Ichigo but SOMETHING much more dangerous. The body above her kept her in place as it maneuvered its way inside of her. Grunting against the neck when it felt how tight she was.

Rukia hid her face beneath her hair when she heard the growl escaping its lips. As it began to thrust, he whispered lewd things into her ears. Rukia tried to push away the arousal building up inside. She felt dirty but a part of her mind was telling her different.

This was Ichigo's body. Technically, she was still having sex with her boyfriend. And yet, as it pumped in and out of her heated body, Rukia could not help but shed tears. This was not her Ichigo and yet she was enjoying what was happening to her body.

She felt dirty, like filth. A ragged moan fell from her lips when he violently hit her spot and it heard. It laughed as it sawed in and out of her body faster, hunching over at times to smother her and then rising to pummel her with its powerful pounding.

Rukia groaned loudly, turning her head to the side so her heated cheek could get some coldness. Her head went up and down due to its relentless movements deep inside her. Her mouth opened slightly when she felt the engorged member inside her pulse.

It laughed loudly again when it felt her walls quivering around its arousal. Grunting as he slowed down a bit but still pumped into her body with the same strength as before. Its mouth hung open and it threw its head back as it moaned loudly.

Rukia gasp turned to high-pitched short moans as she reached her climax. Finally coming with an anguished scream when a flame of ecstasy swallowed her body whole.

It came with a loud grunt, its body hunched over hers possessively. His breath ran down her flushed face and she grimaced when she felt his tongue run up her cheek.

"Imma part of Ichigo now. He's gonna return soon but don't think ya've seen the last of meh. Bye now, Queen."

Rukia felt the body jerk away from her a few moments after it finished speaking. Rukia slowly sat up and turned to see Ichigo gapping at her and the blood covering his body. His natural color returned and he shook his head before closing his eyes tightly.

"What have I done?" Ichigo choked out.

Rukia could say nothing as the guilt slowly began to eat at her conscious.

**So what do you think? Review please. I decide not to use Hollow Ichigo's nickname because I thought it wouldn't fit in this fic. Sorry Hichi fans... or more like my good friend, the Hichi Freak xD.**


End file.
